Woe to the Republic
by Jaredthefox92
Summary: This story takes place in an alternate fan continuity fifteen years into the future of Sonic the Hedgehog. While attending Professor Dillon Pickle's funeral, Sonic, Tails, Amy, and an elder Uncle Chuck pay their respects to the deceased professor. As this goes on however trouble happens in Spagonia and the forces of the Anti-Moebians are soon on a rise and poised to attack!
1. Chapter 1: The Past Fades Away

**(Note: The following takes place in a past continuity in Jaredthefox92's Dimensional Wars Lore. Thus, this event is seen as part of canon of his AU and is believed to be part of the Dimensional Wars Timeline.)**

 _The Past Fades Away._

 **Location: G.U.N controlled Spagonia  
Time: 6.35 PM  
Date: April 4th, 3255.**  
Tails was hurrying down the sidewalk as fast as he could. In his tuxedo and fancy shoes, the vulpine man tried to meet his friends and not be late. However, he knew Sonic, Uncle Chuck, and Amy were already there waiting for him. He had to hurry but not rush as it would ruin his hair which he cleaned up and nicely groomed as the fox tried to make his way through the crowd towards the temple. The sky was clear and the sun was slowly setting as the funeral was taking place to honor all three of the Freedom Fighter's dearly departed friend, professor Pickle. It was a sorrowful and disheartening day for everyone, but if Miles couldn't get there in time it would look even worse.

"Almost there, sheesh I am not used to running in this thing!" Tails said as he tried to rush as well as maintain his look and not ruin his hair."

Eventually the twin tailed kitsune was able to make it to the crowd. Fortunately for him his age has increased his height due to be a vulpine to that above average of a normal Mobian male. Tails was able to spot his slightly shorter friends in their funeral attire with Amy and Sonic Comforting Uncle Chuck who was in grief for the loss of his beloved friend and scholar at the University.

"There there uncle, I know it's sad but the professor lived a good life. "Sonic said as he leaned and patted his sobbing uncle in his wheelchair.

"You should be proud Chuck, both of you contributed much to Spagonia and helped saved this city before. I'm sure the professor is in a better place and Gaia watches over him." Amy tried to assist in comforting uncle Chuck.

"I'm sorry kids, we were just so close, and I've spent years with Dillion. Now he's gone, and I just can't bare to look at him in that casket. We've had so many fond memories back at the University and when we were on those little impromptu adventures of yours. You're right, Pickle lived a swell life and left us on a good note." Chuck said as he began to down from sobbing.

"Hey everyone, sorry I'm a tad late" Tails said as the fox walked up to them standing next to the crowd.

"Oh hey Tails, you're not that late." Amy said as she stood up and looked at Tails in her black funeral dress.

"How are you Professor Charles?" Tails said as he looked down at Uncle Chuck in his wheelchair.

"As best I can . Thank you for taking the time to attend Pickle's funeral, it means a lot to me both from you and ."

"You're welcome Tails replied. I owe it to Professor Pickle and you after you both helped us out with the Dark Gaia incident." Tails replied.

"We all do" Amy said as she nodded with Tail's sentiments.

Soon the Mercedes Benze Hearse arrived and out from it came several members of the morgue company as well as former students of Professor Pickle, both human and them was who helped carry the casket out of the Hearse's cargo backside. Tails and Sonic both nodded as they went over to help carry the casket into the temple as the crowed watched and Uncle Chuck began to sob again, only to be comforted by Amy who patted his shoulder as he sat in his wheelchair. Crying and sobbing was heard as the students, Cucumber, and both Tails and Sonic carried the casket into the temple doors as the funeral commenced. As it when bye Charles eyes teared up as well as Amy who could only give a comforting hug as the coffin of Dillon was brought in.

As the casket was brought into the temple Amy pushed Uncle Chuck along in his wheelchair behind it. Eventually the crowed would follow inside for the funeral processions as more and more people entered the temple. Once this was done the doormen would close the door behind them once everyone was inside.

Meanwhile, outside the city at a G.U.N outpost two soldiers were listening in on a radio. One of them was a human soldier from Northamer in the United Federation, Captain Dwight Eisenburgh. The other was a Mobian cat who was among the security detail for with Eisenburgh as his foreign advisor. Both were on simple guard duty outside the city while they relaxed and listened to the radio. Eventually however Dwight turned it to a popular news station that was situated outside of Spagonia, but also translatable.

"Local troop buildups along the border of Battlesaw continue today as the Moebians of their newly formed regime only known as 'the Order' continue to occupy the eastern side of the border into Transmania. While United Federation officials believe their occupation of this territory is merely to create a region to set up operations some worry about such an invasion into eastern and central Eurish. Thus far there has been no warning from their leadership, nor has their central command issued any form of statement toward G.U.N."

"Moebians huh? Haven't heard of those guys in a while" Eisenburgh said to the cat.

"Si, yet we do not believe they have business with Spagonia. Still, their presence on our sister state worries us. "The cat replied to the G.U.N captain as he looked up at the man in uniform who was reclining back some.

"Don't worry, the United Federation wouldn't allow those pesky savages into here. I've been ordered to lend Spagonia our full support, IF something as bad as what happened fifteen years ago ever happened again." Eisenbugrh informed the feline.

Suddenly however outside the watch out of the outpost they could see strange and bizarre anomalies forming outside. Round temporal breaches in the fabric of space and time were suddenly forming outside several meters away from the cities border and the outpost. At this Eisenburgh got up and become frantic.

"Sweet mother…Are those. Warp Portals?" the captain said.

"Yes, they look it." The cat said.

"Oh God, we got to warn the city. Quick, contact your security forces and tell them to place the city on high alert. Those damn Moebians are coming!" Captain said as he began to turn on the radio receiver at the station.

"No." The cat said coldy as he began to reach and pull out his standard issued Beretta.

"Have you lost your mind? Your people are in danger!" Captain Eisenburgh said.

"Grandinare Amanda!" The cat let out as he aimed and fired his pistol right into the forehead of the officer stationed with him.

Captain Eisenburgh could only watch in horror momentarily before the gunshot was heard and the bullet went right into his skull instantly killing him. As he fell over the cat fired three more shots into him, on into the heart, two more into the head. After this the feline officer got out his radio and switched its communications channel.

"Agente Antonio, hai ricevuto?" A rather soft but garbled up feminine voce came through the radio.

"Si signora, ho eseguito la tua volonta." The cat said as he looked over at Captain Eisenburgh's lifeless body.

"Bene. Chiudi la porta e circonderemo l'avamposto. Ora inizia il tempo della Greater Spagonia!"

"Si madame Amanda." Agent Antonio said before turning off the radio.

"Today we rid ourselves of those human fools." He said to himself.


	2. Chapter 2: Forces Driven by Hate

The Moebian agent had locked and barricaded himself in the outpost's observation room as the feline began to hack into G.U.N's security network and sabotage their central power grid and systems. While it wouldn't be long before the rerouted control back to turn on the base, it's all the time they needed for Amanda's forces to arrive.

The outage was brief, and not many from within the base had even noticed the lights that normally were turned off this time of day being switched off. However, their defensive network was hacked, and their defensive batteries lost power. This combined with the agent's skillful ability to turn off G.U.N beetles and Hunters while they were still in their service docks.

Outside the perimeter of the complex however the invasion was already commencing. From the portals came 766-Red Devil tanks, Greater Spagonian forces, and even 320 Ravens from the years of the First Great Dimensional War all upgraded and painted in dark violet and gold. As the war machines and soldiers came up they surrounded the outpost, yet the defensive turrets did not enable.

This, combined with the fact that the agent's entire guard had begun to defect and point their weapons at the human G.U.N forces proved that any resistance would be futile. The Sergeant at station on the outpost saw that resisting the Moebians would be futile if this were yet another Incursion unto the prime world thus he ordered all his mend to stand down. One by one the G.U.N forces dropped their weapons and put up their hands as all around them wave after wave of Moebian soldier surrounded them. However, these were not the same type as the first war and It appeared they were quite distinct from the old Anti Moebian Army's grey outfit and flak armor attire.

"Stand down men, we can't hold out against them all. Follow procedure for surrender." Sergeant Maverick reiterated to his unit.

Soon the tanks rolled over the barbed wired fencing and before Mavrick and the rest of his fellow soldiers realized they were surrounded by smaller, yet well-armed and very coordinated Moebians of various species.

"Surrender now hairless apes! This day belongs to Amanda Bradanksa and Greater Spagonia!" One of the officers of the Moebians demanded.

"Alright, si. My men have laid their arms down and are surrendering." Mavrick stated to the Greater Spagonian forces as he stepped forth followed by the others.

Within moments the soldiers got in a single file line, squatted down, and placed their hands over their head. The Greater Spagonian soldiers rounded them up one by one and began to restrain their wrists as suddenly a Raven began to land right outside the breach. As they were guarded they could see several Moebians stepping outside the side hatch, including one very distinct female woman. The soldiers helped the female black vulpine in the dark green dress with what appeared to be a straw hat on as they escorted her inside the outpost and right up to the soldiers and their Prisoners of War.

"First prisoners of the war it is?" The lady asked the officer

"Si signora, these humans were caught unaware and have agreed to surrender for their lives."

"Bene" She simply replied as she stuck out her hand and pointed it towards Maverick

Suddenly was levitated off the ground as if some sort of supernatural force had engulfed him and he was compelled by seemingly supernatural forces off knees and even off the ground as he began to slowly levitate and hover over towards her.

"Ugh, my men surrendered…We're non-combatants!" Maverick said as he was hoisted over towards.

"No, you are cowards and fools. Mia nuova repubblica has no place for weaklings" she said as the vulpine lady clinched her fist and suddenly the sergeant would feel as if his lungs were becoming constricted as he gasped for breath.

"You crazy bitch…You're screwing around with the United Federation!" Maverick said as chocked and tried to get air.

"Si, and that is all being part of plan dearie. The second war begins, let the games commence! Uccidili!" She let out as she gently swayed her hand and the sergeant was tossed against a wall of the outpost.

Without another word, the Greater Spagonian soldiers carried out her order. The helpless G.U.N soldiers could only pray as a hail of plasma and laser fire from the Moebian weapons went right at them shredding them to pieces. Within moments not a human soldier was standing alive save for the sergeant himself who has hit the wall and had lost conscious as the back of his skull impacted with the concrete.  
When the captain awoken from his concussion he barely could see as his vision came back to him. It appeared that he was out in the grassfields for some reason as he had been dragged away and tied up.

"Where hell did they take me?" Maverick said as he looked around and discovered a frightening sight.

Right next to him, were a pair of massive giant Mobian wolf feet completely parallel to his left and right. The Sergeant began to tremble at this as the notion of standing before a colossal super freakish mutant Moebian entered his mind. He mustered the courage to look up and sure enough the United Federation agent was kneeling before a massive giant of a male Mobian fox staring right down at him and grinding. The monster seemed much akin as to what a normal Mobian would look like, but five times the normal size of even the tallest and largest of Mobians. The horrifying and mind-bending sight of the wolf was too much as he appeared to be if various grey fur colored, blue eyed, brown hair, and was wearing a gigantic dark violet toga.

"CIAO!" The titanic wolf let out boomingly as he reached down to grab the human soldier with his gigantic hand as the man screamed for dear life.  
Meanwhile inside the city the funeral session had ended. Professor Dillon Pickle's body was to be transported to the burial site. Sonic and Tails had offered to be there for the lowing of the casket and the final vows while Amy would push Uncle Chucks wheelchair back to his home and watch over him. As the funeral procession formed outside the temple suddenly everyone was awaken with a startling special emergency alert.

"Attenzione Attenzione, questo e il sistema United Alert National Federation. Tutti i cittadini della Spagonia devono cercare un riparo immediatamente nella citta, ripetere. Tutti i cittadini devono cercare un riparo e chiudere immediatamente le porte. Attention, Attention. This is the United Federation Security Alert System. All citizens of Spagonia are to seek shelter immediately and stay secure within their , all citizens of Spagonia are to seek shelter immediately and stay secure within their homes."  
"An emergency? Now?!" Sonic exclaimed

"Sonic, you and Tails go see what's happening. I'll take Charles to safety. We'll be fine, these people need your help!" Amy directed to Sonic.

"You're right, honey. Just make sure Uncle Chuck is safe. C'mon Tails, it looks like our hero days aren't over yet!"

"Always behind you, Sonic" Miles replied.

Meanwhile along the borders of the city a massive battle was erupting. The Moebian attackers fired plasma blast and laser blasts at the hastily created defensive lines of G.U.N forces who were returning fire with every caliber round imaginable and Mike-Mike APC rounds. As the two powers clashed it was becoming increasingly evident that this massive offensive into the heart of central Eurish wouldn't be able to be warded off by G.U.N's security forces alone. Eventually the invaders claimed ground as Raven gunships and Red Devil tanks pushed through the APC's and shoddy defenses of the United Federation defenders.

Sonic arrived on scene with Tails who already was staying behind the battle lines as the blue blur dashed to get a vantage point of the battle upon a nearby rooftop. To his shock he realized this wasn't one of Eggman's attacks, but the Moebians.

"Moebius is attacking us again? Did Scourge cause this? No, it can't be. Scourge never brought actual armies with him. Just what the heck are they doing attacking Spagonia of all places?" Sonic asked himself.

The blue hedgehog had sped down the building and over to Tails who was taking cover and closing his ears from the fire from both sides.

"Found out what's happening Sonic?" Tails yelled out to Sonic.

"Yeah, it's those crazy anti Moebians again. Look, you stay safe while I'll deal with them! I don't want you in danger alright Tails?"

"Got it Sonic!"

With this Sonic rushed past the G.U.N soldiers defensive lines and towards the Moebians. He could see they were not the kind he had to deal with fifteen years ago or even prior before. Whoever these fighters were they clearly meant business.


	3. Chapter 3: An Impromptu Meeting

Soon Sonic could see the enemy eye to eye. They were indeed Moebian, just like Sonic and his friends were Mobian, only filled with anger and desire for conquest in their eyes. However, he never seen them in these type of dark violet uniforms with feathered helmets on,or energy weaponry as they seemed to be some other force he never had encountered before. As the hedgehog dashed towards them in his funeral tuxedo they eventually noticed his blue blur and immediately began to open fire. To his surprise however they apparently were good shots and Sonic had to maneuver to avoid their short-controlled burst of fire from their lasers.

"Heh, these guys are no slouches" Sonic remarked as he sped right up to a Moebian rabbit.

"Cazzo! E il ragazzo blu veloce!" A nearby female rabbit soldier could only let out right before Sonic moved up to her and kicked her over with his sneaker.

The female rabbit Moebian soldier had toppled over, but as she fell she reached and took out a side arm plasma pistol and pointed it at him. In her eyes as she looked at Sonic was fear and anger. Yet it seemed she wasn't willing to back down. Yet Sonic wanted to attempt diplomacy to see if he could diffuse the conflict going on. Their army looked vast and he knew his friends and family's lives could hang in the balance.

"Curse on you blue hero boy!" she spouted out as she pointed her sidearm at him.

"Why are you people attacking this country like this? They have done nothing to you!" Sonic tried to speak with her.

"This is our country now foreigner! "

"No it isn't, you're a Moebian" Sonic retorted to her.

"Vivi Li Amanda!" The rabbit said as she fired her plasma gun at Sonic only for him to swiftly flank her and punch her in the face until she passed out.

"You people are insane." Sonic muttered as she fell passed out only to find her allies have taken notice and fired at him with their energy weapons.

"Hey! Watch it!" Sonic said sarcastically as he swerved in between their fire and flanked to the right.

The soldiers were trained from their movements and coordination as the fired short controlled volleys at the blue hedgehog, but they were nowhere near as fast as Sonic was able to successfully close into them and consecutively knock them out all out one by one.  
As this went on however one of their officers spotted this and alerted the others at the captured outpost via radio transmission. Eventually, the others at the captured base were alerted to Sonic's intrusion and one of their officers went up to the black fured vulpine in a dress who was directing her orders in a set up command tent on the grounds of the facility.

A male boar entered the tent with the lady and others around her pointing and looking at a map of the city with here pointing at where she wanted them to attack and where she what districts she wanted captured.

"Madama Amanda, signora Amanda! Lui e qui! In Spagonia!" the boar exclaimed as he rushed into her tent.

"Che cosa? Qual e il significato di questo fastidio, Luca?" The fox lady said as the male boar entered her tent frantically yelling.  
Mille perdoni signora, ma quello blu e qui. L'eroe!"

"Il Sonico?" She asked him.

"Si signora. sta attaccando il nostro fianco orientale!"

"Mierda! No no, mi occupero di quello blu. Luca, di 'ai ragazzi di tornare indietro e lascia che mi occupi di quel roditore."

"Si, signora!" the boar replied.

Eventually the soldiers around Sonic stopped firing at him and began to fall back. At first Sonic thought they had lost morale and were fleeing, but then he soon realized they were doing so in an orderly manner with most of the soldiers around him retreating and ceasing fire. This could only mean one thing, they had a plan to trap him.

"You come and invade Spagonia and now you're all turning tail and running?! You cowards!" Sonic exclaimed

He proceeded to follow them until he found them all forming an encircling maneuver around him, yet not opening fire.

"What's going on? Do you think you all can just surround me and trap me? Pfft, please. That's been done a hundred times" Sonic said as he cautiously smirked.

"Si, they may not be stopping you. Yet I will deal with the Sonic." A female adult voice was heard from behind their line of soldiers.

The frontal row of soldiers moved out of her way as the black fured female vulpine in the dress and the straw hat calmly stepped towards Sonic. She was slightly taller than him but of normal size due to be an adult fox, yet she didn't look like a normal soldier. On the contrary, she looked like a civilian on the battlefield only wearing a dress, a dark blue cape, and a straw hat. Yet Sonic knew better in his age to not underestimate anyone. Especially when a bunch of soldier's step back from her walking towards him.

"Let me guess, you're the lackey of the day. Scourge? Fiona? Mammoth Mogul? Nagus? ? Which of them is it?"

"None dearie, this is my army and my country now." She calmly and strangely responded in a rather mysterious and yet calmly sinister tone.

"Look lady, I don't know what's you Moebians problems, but I was attending a funeral when you jerks attacked!" Sonic said still in his tuxedo.

"Si, there will be many funerals, now is the time of dying the G.U.N." She replied as she walked right up to him rather unintimidatedly.

"Look, I don't want to have to fight you all. Can't we just settle this by talking? Why are you all attacking Spagonia anyways?" Sonic asked her

"For revenge! Revenge for bad last war,revenge for Ivan! Federation of unity is cancer to Spagonia. Dominance of humans is disgrace, now I bring Spagonia under banner of Order of Moebius!" She replied to him.

"Dream on lady!" Sonic said as he had enough talk and he spindashed right at her.

To his shock however Sonic appeared to impact some sort of invisible barrier, his curled-up body bounced off some unseen wall and was flung back until he tried it once more, this time still to no avail as well. Sonic uncurled and stared at her rather confused.

"Let me guess, you have some sort of fancy thing you can do. That's why you're here now, right?" Sonic asked the coal black fured fox lady.

"Si dearie, I am Amanda Bradanksa of mystical and powerful Bradanska family." She replied.

"Bradanksa? Wait, wasn't that the guy who had war on the United Federation before? Darn, are you telling me you're related to that man?"

"Yes, Ivan is mio fratello. Yet he was murdered by ignorant human fools in Ghanistan! G.U.N shall pay in blood!"

Suddenly around the fox the wind picked up and blew around her as her hair began to flow widely and even levitated upwards as if it were energized and full of life. Her eyes began to glow bright green in a supernatural way and she began to levitate off the ground ever so slightly.

"Shesh Amanda, what the heck are you?" Sonic asked taken off guard by this.

"I am how you call, the witch. Now, bring the fight!" She let out.


	4. Chapter 4: Clash

Sonic wasted no time as Amanda taunted him to attack her. He had enough of the woman's madness and wanted to get this battle over with, so he proceeded to rush at her. However, as he did she put up her two hands out in front of her and suddenly Sonic felt as if was caught in a sort of telekinetic field, much akin to a rather embarrassing battle long ago.

"Oh come on, you're psychic too?!" Sonic exclaimed as he was caught up in her telekinetic grasp and lifted in the air.

"Si dearie, now go!" She let out as Amanda waved both of her hands forcefully as if in a tossing motion before Sonic was flung aside and landed into one of her soldier's makeshift ditches.

He fell into the small trench and on his backside. Unfortunately, Sonic now had dirt all over his funeral tuxedo. After taking a few moments to get up and get over the pain from being flung onto the ground on his back the blue hedgehog started to stand back up in the small foxhole.

"Why is it every time I go to somewhere along the coast there's some freak trying to attack my friends and I?" He muttered to himself as he crawled out of the small pit.

"Alright Amanda, you're pretty stubborn. I'll give ya that, but nobody messes with the tuxedo!" Sonic said as he sped super-fast towards her and punched her right in the shoulder.

"Cazzo!" She could only let out as she stumbled and held her now sore arm.

"I don't like hitting women, but you better call off this crazy invasion of yours before you get even more hurt!" Sonic said rather agitated that his tuxedo was dirty now.

"Too bad Sonico, the fight has just begun and my campaign in Eurish is just starting!" She said as she swung her hand and this time let out a repulsive telekinetic force to push at Sonic and knock him off his feet.

"Gah!" Sonic let out as he toppled over from her invisible psychic force, but he then curled up into his spindash ball.

Sonic unleashed his signature spindash move at her. Yet she quickly put up her hands once more and he impacted her telekinetic barrier once more. This time however he swerved around her and pounced at her from behind knocking Amanda from her back making her topple over onto her chest. He then uncurlded as she lied there on the ground.

"Give it up Amanda, I've been in more fights than you can imagine! Just call off this crazy attack and turn yourself into G.U.N! You're only making this hard on not only yourself, but everyone else around you!" Sonic exclaimed now losing his patience.

"No!" She simply let out as Amanda stared at his feet and swept her hand causing Sonic's balance to be tripped right from under him by her telekinesis.

Now both were on the ground and starring at one another. Both pair of eyes were locked face to face on each other as well. Sonic gazed into her green iris and saw the face of a woman who was crazy and wouldn't relent. It was a common Moebian expression, one only filled with hatred and the desire for conquest. Very much she reminded Sonic of his own other self on Moebius, Scourge.

"You're like the others, aren't you? All you want to do is take out your anger on us due to some insecurity you have. You just had to come here from Moebius and attack us for any silly reason, be it some sort of futile power trip or because you had 'one bad day' on your world." Sonic said

"Shut mouth Sonico, you know nothing about mio!" She said staring at him.

"Your little plan for domination on my world isn't going to work Amanda. It never does, as long as my friends and family are here I'll continue to fight." Sonic said as he began to stand back up.

"Si, I could be saying the same." She said as she began to levitate back unto her feet.  
Suddenly her voice communicator on her wrist began to turn on and she would receive a message.

"Oh what is it now? I can't answer a call during a battle!" She said

"Signora Amanda, abbiamo sfondato le linee G.U.N! Le forze della United Federation ricadono nei muri della citta!"

"Ugh, they call me now while I am facing enemy. Idiots!" She said

"Organizzare un trasporto per prendermi. Il Sonico e qui e ho bisogno del supporto del fuoco! " Amanda shouted into her wristband communicator.

"Transport? No way are you getting away!" Sonic exclaimed as he rushed at her once more.

This time however Amanda put up a defensive psychic barrier around herself to withstand his attack. Still Sonic continued to spin dash at the field as she tried to remain focus due to his battering at her psychic field. With each kick, spindash, and punch the barrier would make her lose mental focus and strain herself until she would pass out. Unfortunately for Sonic as he attacked her defensive telekinetic field a Raven gunship flew in and fired a barrage of laser blasts at him.

"Youch!" Sonic said as he had to breakoff from his assault on her psychic barrier and dodge the laser blasts.

"It has been fun Sonico, yet there are bigger prizes to be won this day! "She said as she put her hands down and dashed for the hovership attempting to land while providing cover fire for her extraction.

"Not if I can help it!" Sonic let out as he sped towards her while she was opening the hatch of the gunship.

Amanda then turned one last time and let out a powerful and draining final telekinetic push with her free hand not on the side hatch handle to toss him away. Sonic was flung away from the hovercraft yet she became tired and barely had enough energy to open the hatch as her soldiers helped her aboard the craft.

"Arrivederci mio Sonico, we shall be meeting again!" She let out clearly tired as the soldiers closed the side hatch once she was aboard and lifted off.

"She's crazy, they're all crazy! Now they're heading right for the others, darn!" Sonic said as he got up sore from being flung onto the ground once more.

Amanda rested in the ship as it flew up higher than Sonic would be able to reach and moved towards Spagonia. She wanted to take a nap and rest her body, but she knew that it wouldn't be that long of a trip. All she really could do is lay back and groan as her body was sore from the fight with Sonic.

"So, it's true what they say about him. I can see why the egged man had problems with him" She muttered to herself in pain.

"Signora ordine?" One of her soldiers said as he began to give her first aid and check for wounds.

"Distribuisci Massimo, manda il gigante a infrangere ancora di piu le loro mura e schiacciare G.U.N!" Amanda barked at her aid as she tried to rest.

Back inside Spagonia G.U.N forces were being pushed back as the Great Spagonians gained more and more ground. Casualties were piling up and the defenders of the United Federation were being overrun more and more as time went on. One spot however was secure, along the western side of the city G.U.N forces were receiving reinforcements and able to hold the western side of the wall. All was calm on the western front of the city while G.U.N forces attempted to hold off the eastern invasion. This was until loud booms were heard outside the walls. Suddenly citizens and G.U.N soldiers were in shock as something arose from behind the wall. A massive Mobian wolf's head and arms arose as people began to panic. The Mobian was a giant beast measuring at least 30 meters in height and just as proportionately large and strong of a Mobian being that size would be. From the looks of things, it looked like a male wolf with light blue eyes, grey fur, and normal brunette brown hair, much what would find of a normal Mobian to possess in genetic traits in the region. The giant looked down from over the wall in a giddy and almost excited manner as people began to run in terror and G.U.N forces prepared to face the monster.


	5. Chapter 5: The Titan Attacks!

The giant wolf stared down into the city before cuffing his massive hands together, lifting them up, and then smashing down at the wall repeatedly until it crumbled beneath them giving way to a massive hole in Spagonia's ancient castle walls. After this the giant simply stepped over the breach and into Spagonia. Mobians and humans began to flee from this as G.U.N forces quickly formed a defensive perimeter to cover the evacuation of civilian personnel. Nobody among the people there knew just who the gigantic wolf was or how he became so large, yet the notion that he had to do with the invaders to the east of the city by United Federation personnel all soon became apparent.

He stomped through the streets with his massive wolf tail swaying behind him and wagging in excitement. As he did the loud booming thuds of his barepawed feet made the ground tremor directly below anyone unfortunate to flee from the giant in time or hiding within Spagonia's nearby shops. However, it appeared that the monster sized fox didn't seek to destroy the nearby buildings and instead turned and headed towards the hastily created defensive line.

When he got close enough the commander ordered all the defenders to open fire upon the giant. Not just with rocket launchers and with their mustered-up tanks, but with G.U.N Hunters and beetles as well. Their ordinance had various effects on the giant fox, the concussive bullets did little to know damaged as it seemed he was bulletproof. However, the tank rounds seemed to have stung him causing him to step back. The lasers and energy weaponry did burn him as he grumbled and grabbed a nearby building before using his might to rip it clean off the foundations and lifted it up to toss it.

"IL MIO TURNO CATTIVI!" he said in a booming voice as the giant tossed the entire building at the defensive line of soldiers.

Amy and Uncle Chuck had taken refuge in the Universities basement as had many of the staff, students, and every civilian they could let in. Ever since the emergency alert was let out Amy had made sure Charles was well taken care of as he and the others were watching the news of what was taken place inside and outside the city.

While Amy couldn't really understand what they were saying, Charles helped her with translation. Everyone inside was fearful of this invasion going on but Rose repeatedly assured them and the others that Sonic and Tails were out there fighting to defend the city. However, eventually the channel turned and the giant wolf in the dark violet toga was seen. Everyone in the university then peeled their eyes and watched at things went from bad to literally and figuratively worse in a larger way.

"Dear Gaia, what is that?" Charles said as he looked at the news.

"It's a giant wolf?" Amy said almost rubbing her eyes in disbelief at what they were both witnessing.

"I've never seen a Mobian big as that, I didn't even think it's possible." Charles stated.

"Sonic, Tails, and I have fought giant robots before sure. Also, some big dudes before, but nobody as big as THAT. We've got to call Tails and Sonic, we can't have a…wolfzilla stomping around outside. " Amy said.

Amy then tried to get into contact with Tails via a portable communicator Tails gave both Sonic and herself before the funeral. Tails was able to patch through her message and they both were able to see each other on the tiny communicator. It appeared Tails was with a group of civilians while the sound of fighting was heard off in the distance.

"Tails, are you guys alright? What's going on over there?" Amy asked.

"I'm fine, but I don't know about Sonic. He went off to fight the Moebians from what I saw. Things are getting bad here, G.U.N forces are starting to lose ground here in the east side of the city. I'm going to try and get the Cyclone VX9 from my hanger here and provide them with some air support." Tails said

"Um Tails, we sort of have a BIG problem to the west of the city." Amy said rather concerned.

"What is it? Are the Moebians attacking the other side of town?" Miles asked her.

"Yeah, but the thing is. There's a giant one of them attacking. Like, as big as Vector that one time or you. He's heading right for us, I don't want the university hurt. Please come here Tails!" Amy replied back.

"I'm on my way!" Tails said as he turned off the channel.

Amy then switched channels to try to contact Sonic. He came in and she saw he was kneeling and seemed to be hurt. Instinctively, Amy gasped and became worried as she normally is about his condition.

"Oh Sonic, are you okay?" Amy asked in nervousness.

"Yeah, I'll manage. I had a run in with their leader, Amanda. They got this crazy psychic witch directing them, she sounds like one of those freaky versions of ourselves on Moebius alright." Sonic replied.

"Oh well there's um…On second thought you may need to stay there and help the humans on that side, Tails and I will try to hold off the giant." Amy said.

"Wait, wha-" Sonic was able to get out before Amy turned off the communicator.

"Will be okay here Charles? Tails needs my help out there." Amy asked him.

"Yes , can watch over me. Just go and help out Miles stop that big monster out there." Charles said.

"Will do!" Amy said as she rushed outside of the basement.

G.U.N forces were getting decimated by the giant wolf man. Most of their ordinance save for their larger heavy concussive weaponry and energy weapons had any effect on him. This combined with the fact the densely urbanized city made it ample for a giant such as his size to get cover and even makeshift weapons to use against them meant any line they could form wouldn't be able to be held from a giant fox tossing literal buildings at them.

Eventually, the wolf closed in and reached down to pick up a tank before crushing it and shaking it. He then tossed it at some fleeing soldiers. As this was going on Amy was rushing towards him with her Pico-Pico hammer while Tails was getting his latest craft off the runway. Rose had hoped her mystical hammer would be able to stand up to the titan. In the past it was able to easily deal with larger Egg Empire mechs and foes.

"Hey! You big oaf! Pick on someone your own size!" Rose let out as she brazenly moved into view and waved her hammer around.

"CHE COSA? UNA RAGAZZA DI FIORI ROSA CON UN MARTELLO DI GOMMA?" The wolf said as he titled his head in confusion.

"I don't know what you just said, but you're going to have to scram pal! I won't let you harm any of my friends here!" Amy let out as the giant looked down at her.


	6. Chapter 6: The Big Bad Wolf

"NON SO NEMMENO COSA HAI APPENA DETTO," the giant of a wolf replied back towards Amy, apparently having about the same translation issues she was.

"I guess I'll have to speak a universal language to you, big guy." She said as Amy presumed a defensive stance and put on a serious face.

"OH! IL PICCOLO ROSA VUOLE COMBATTERMI? HA HA HA!" the giant wolf let out in a booming thunderous, yet amused tone of laughter.

"Keep laughing you big lug, I'm about to teach you some manners in not attacking innocents!" Amy shouted out.

"MOLOT BENE, POTREI USARE UN BUONA BATTAGLIA" The giant grey fured wolf in the giant violet toga said as he smirked and stomped making the ground shale while getting into an opposing battle stance as well.

"CHE DIVERTIMENTO! COMBATTETE!"

Both stood on the opposite sides of the rather narrow Spagonian street while watching each other expecting the other to make the first move, on one side was Amy with her hammer, on the other was the giant wolf in his massive form who already had toppled buildings and knocked objects over to make room for his massive pair of feet. Strangely enough however, Rose noticed that the wolf seemed to have trouble focusing on her as with each passing noise his massive ears would twitch, and he would look around here and there with a glance. As she had gotten older, Amy had learned to observe her opponents and look for signs of weakness in them. From what she could gather, the giant appeared to be easily distracted. Still, she Amy didn't wait for him to stomp over there and attack her. She rushed at the giant's feet with hammer in hand attempting to swing down and smash his big toes. As she neared however le simply lifted his massive foot and attempted to stomp down on her like squashing a bug.

Fortunately, Amy was far to swift and fast for a slow-moving attempt at as stomp. She easily evaded his mighty giant foot as it went stomping down while she evaded to the right to his side flank. As his pawed foot pressed down however it did leave a thunderous boom that shook up Amy's ears momentarily. The giant then slowly turned to try it again, only this time Amy rushed in and struck the side of his toes as he moved.

"AHIA!" The giant wolf let out in pain as his toe was slammed and stubbed by her Piko-Piko hammer.

"That's what you get, creep!" she blustered out.

"MALEDIZIONE DONNA! FA MALE!" The giant said as he began to balance himself out and hop on one foot in pain while trying to balance himself out.

"MERDA, QUESTO PUNGE." The giant said as he was trying to get over the soreness and pain.

"There's more where that came from!" Amy said as she tried to rush up his leg and grab a hold of the fur on his shin.

"NO NO! SCENDI!" The giant said as he was able to get over the pain, but now realized she had grappled unto his fur.

The giant begins to shake his massive leg to knock Amy off of him via force, yet Rose held tight and even as she was forcefully moved from left to right like being on some sort of nauseating amusement park ride, she refused to let go. Her stubborn tenacity and unwillingness to give up was combined with the fact that her arm strength due to wielding her hammer around all the time made her very hard for the giant wolf to rid himself of. Eventually the wolf stopped shaking his leg after several moments of struggle.

"ACCIDENTI, SEI TESTARDO!" the giant said while getting slightly tired and put his leg and foot he had been swinging around back onto the cracked and ruined pavement beneath him.

Amy then began to dash up him while he seemed out of energy as she ran up his upper thigh and unto his massive belly as the wolf tried to grab her with his massive fingers yet failing to do so once more due to her super-speed. As his gigantic hand neared she was able to evade and run up on his chest until Amy was on the giant's shoulder. All he really could do is give an angry and now worried glance by looking at her in the corner of his eyes as Rose leaped and grabbed unto his muzzle fur and swiftly crawled up to his nose before raising up her massive hammer.

"Hiyah!" Amy let out as she was about to attack.

"NO NO! NON-IN FACCIA!" the giant blurted out in anxiousness.

 **WHAM!**

Amy had struck the giant right in the middle of his gargantuan forehead and between the eyes. A loud, booming puppy like yelp was let out of his massive mouth as the giant reeled his face over in pain and was given a slight concussive blow to the noggin. He was stunned momentarily as Amy decided it was time to get off him as she leapt onto the rooftop of a nearby building.

"GRRRRR! PAGHERAI PER QUEL CATTIVO RICCOIO!" The wolf said as he rubbed his noggin with one hand and stared at her in anger.

"Uhu-oh" Amy said as the giant was about to pound his massive fist into the building Amy was currently on.

Suddenly, a barrage of laser fire impacted the giant's chest from above. It seems some sort of high tech aircraft had closed in and began to fire down upon the giant with energy weaponry aimed at his chest and noggin. While normally he was used to being shot at by aircraft, this time the wolf was hit with a sequence of energy blasts that stung his fur and flesh as they were aimed at him. He growled in soreness and pain as he looked up to see a sort of next generation jet fighter flying around firing at him.

"AHIRA! NO! ACCIDENTI!"

"Tails!" Amy let out in relief.

Tails has concluded his strafing run and now he had to fly next to the giant's face as he pulled up and narrowly avoided the massive palm of the wolf trying to grab his fighter craft. Tails pulled back on the throttle and the nose of the craft lifted as he ascended above the head of the giant.

"UN AEREO GIOCATTOLO? MI HAI MANDATO UN GIOCATTOLO DA DISTRUGGERE?" the giant said as he began to try to grab the evading plane while also trying to smash it with his giant fist as it came close.

"Oh no! Tails, watch out!" Amy said.

Even though the giant was now fully aware of Tail's Cyclone and trying to knock it out of the sky, he was still too slow with Tails turning on the afterburner and evading him before flying right under his armpit and flying behind him before turning around and making a missile run on the giant's back.

"CAZZO! BASTA CON LE COSE BRUTTE!" the giant growled out as his entire backside was impacted with Tail's mini-missile pods.

As this was going on Amanda's gunship hovered over to a secure building the Greater Spagonian army was using as a forward command headquarters and command base. The Raven landed on the roof slowly and her soldiers helped her out after she had gotten rest and recovered from her strenuous clash with Sonic. Yet off in the distance the massive sized canine could be seen with Tails and Amy fighting it. As Amanda stepped off the craft she saw this and motioned for someone to handed her a pair of binoculars. One of the officers there did so and she looked at the fight that was going on off in the distance.

"Cosa sta facendo quel gigantesco idiota? Si suppone che stia gia avanzando nella capitale! Perche non e Massimo che calpesta i maiali del governo gia?"

"Abbiamo osservato cosa sta succedendo, signorina Amanda. Sembra non solo Sonic, ma Amy Rose e Tails sono lì a combattere Massimo" one of her officers replied as they met on the rooftop with her.

"Accidenti a quegli stranieri! Usa le pistole AA, fai esplodere quel jet che lo sta distruggendo dal cielo! Non mi interessa come lo fai, fai in modo che Massimo faccia il suo lavoro correttamente!" Amanda ordered.

"Sì signora, subito lo faremo!" Her officer agreed as he saluted her.

"Massimo e ancora piu necessario ora, non possiamo permettere al gigante di morire o perdere il nostro vantaggio."


End file.
